


Cmon fuck me emo boy!

by orphan_account



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Denied orgasm, Dom Shuichi, Kokichi being Kokichi, M/M, Miu and kokichi are like bffs, Overstimulation, Smut, Sub Kokichi, Teasing, Vibrators, breaking the fourth wall lol, eh it’s fine, himiko and kokichi are childhood friends, himiko and miu are helping kokichi get laid, how do I properly tag, kinda not a one shot tho, kinda slow burn, kokichi is a fucking bottom, this is a whole ass story, ’i always knew our mascot was a FUCKING bottom, ’its what the fans want’
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25943695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kokichi ouma might be a prankster that semis like he has no emotions other than his sadistic side, but that is far from the truth. In fact the only two people that really know under his mask are his two friends, the foul mouthed and slutty miu Iruma, and the sleepy and lazy himiko Yumeno. They may make a weird trip of friends, but that never really stoped them. They always tell each other their secrets no matter how embarrassing or serious. But now kokichi was wondering if it was a good idea to tell the two girls that he had a crush on a certain detective, and it is for a good reason too. The second he tells them he know they will plot to help him get laid. Well no regrets.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 71





	Cmon fuck me emo boy!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry

~~sorry for an actual chapter not being posted, I will update when I got stuff. Right now just publishing so I don’t lose my tags and description~~


End file.
